Reign of Darkness
by Green Gallant
Summary: Teen Titans/Static Shock. Collaberation with SuperSpyder CJ. The Brotherhood of Evil has risen again and this time they employ a special agent to recreate the Big Bang formula and from there Static soon finds himself in over his head.


Author's Note: Hey guys this is a join collaboration fic with my good friend SuperSpyder CJ. This is an idea that sort of came to me th eother night. My buddy CJ was working on his fic involving Static. So I decided to ask him for permission to use Static in one of my own stories and here we are. Yes I'm talking about everyone favorite electromancer Virgil "Static Shock" Hawkins. Anyway this is my first time collaborating with someone in this capacity so I really want to thank him for being my co-author. Hope you guys like this next one. CJ this is for you buddy.

**Teen Titans/Static Shock: **

**Reign of Darkness**

A few hours after the explosion in a lone man walked through the swamps on the outskirt of Dakota. Having seen the final battle between Static and the merged creature that was Ebon and Hotstreak. He slouched through the ankle deep water in search of the two Bang Babies. His face escewed from view the man reached into his pocket as he continued through the marsh. After a few minutes of walking he heard a groan and came across the embattled Hotstreak who laid on his back propped against a large tree route. The only thing that kept his head above he came up to him he saw that his clothes were tattered and had numerous injuries. He was too weak to offer any resistance.

"That was a nasty spill you took there." the man said.

Hotstreak groaned as he craned his neck and saw the man standing there.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he groaned hovering in and out of consciousness.

The young man leaned closer towards him. The man in question wore a black dress shirt and jeans.

"I'm here to help you. I can save you if you answer my question." he said his face still in shadows.

"Wha?" he said confused.

"Answer a question?" he said trying to get a better view of him.

"If you agree to serve me I will save you. If not you'll die where you are." he said cooly.

"You really think I'll serve you?" he asked defiant.

"Its your life. Is this really how you want to spend your last moments?" he said pointing a gun at him.

Hotstreak grit his teeth as his vision started to blur.

"You dont have much time left. What's it going to be?" the man asked.

"All right...all right get me out of here." he said weakly. The man uncocked his gun.

"Excellent. I'll make sure you have the best of care. Now for your friend." he said turning away from him.

On the other side of the bay Static and Gear came back from their mission.

"Do you think they're really gone?" Static asked.

"Who could say? But to be honest, I dont think either of them could have survived it." Gear said looking back at the burning wreckage.

A few minutes later the man had found Ebon who was laying face down in the water. The young man came up to him and kicked him to see if he was alive. The Shadow Master groaned signaling he was when the man turned him over with his foot. Ebon groaned and saw the man standing over him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Your savior." he replied. The shadow man narrowed his eyes distrusting the figure before him.

"What are you selling?" he asked sardonically.

"I can save your life...or end it." he said producing his gun once more.

"You think that'll scare me?" he asked defiantly.

"Your on the verge of dying one way or another. If you join me I can save you and help you get back at the one that defeated you." he said assuredly.

"Static." growled Ebon.

"So what's it going to be? I'd hate to see someone like you die in a state like this." the man taunted.

"You'll help me get my revenge on Static?" he asked.

"Only if you say yes." the man said offering his hand.

The villain pondered this for a moment before feeling a sharp pain in his side. His hand flew to the site of the affliction and groaned.

"So what's it going to be?" he asked.

"All right fine just get me a doctor or something!" he yelled.

"There's a good boy." the man then put his finger next to his ear.

"I have both of them. Prepair to teleport." he said. The three men vanished in a flash.

A world away in Paris, France the three men reappeared in a secret bunker beneath the Eiffle Tower. The two metahumans lay in a heap at the young man's feet. On a large platform atop a flight of stairs a small cylindrical figure turned around to face them.

"Ah Mr. Chase I see you have made good on our deal." a robotic voice intoned.

"Just as I said we better get them inside a statis chamber so we'd have a chance at decoding the Big Bang formula." the young man said.

"Very well, Monseir Mallah if you would." said The Brain.

The Gorilla growled as he decended the stairs. From the shadows Madame Rouge appeared and smiled at the young man.

"Very good Mr. Chase." the villain said.

"Please call me Daniel or Danny, Mr. Chase sounds so...formal." he said.

The young man's face was finally visable and appeared to be no older than the boys he had captured. He was a slender young man about 17 years of age wtih long black hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a pair of large round glasses. The boy smiled callously with his hand in his pocket where he kept his gun.

"Once we have decoded the Big Bang formula we will build a new army and finally crush the teenage generation of heroes once and for all." The Brain said.

"Then let's get started shall we?" smiled Danny.

_Author's Note: All right what'd you think of that? I think that was one of my better opening chapters personally. Basically this story is going to involve a lot of comic book Titans as per some of my other stories. This is just the first chapter and my buddy will help me crank out the rest. Hope you guys enjoy our first chapter and let us know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant and SuperSpyder CJ_


End file.
